You Popped It Again
by SMOWEN1
Summary: Derek has a surprise for Stiles for their 1 year anniversary. This is a sequel to Should I or Should I Not. Rated MATURE! Major Sterek! Don't like, don't read.


It was now a year into Stiles' and Derek's relationship and things were going fairly well. Yes the two had already been having sex and no the two still argued all the time over little things, but somehow they were still giving their relationship all the care and work needed to stay strong and happy.

And that's just what they were. Happy. Blissfully, wonderfully, magically happy and no one could even come close to stopping it.

The two also visited their secret spot for getaways from the pack that just loved to bother the couple during their most intimate dates. Sometimes it was tough to find times between new recruits and figuring out a peaceful means of communication between the hunters and wolves designed by Derek's very own strategist, Stiles.

Now it was their one year anniversary and Derek had a special evening planned. He had picked up Stiles and had him put on a blind fold. After about a 20 minute drive they finally arrived at their destination and Derek helped Stiles out of the car. He walked him up to something and told him to take off the blind fold.

As Stiles removed the covering to his dismay it was the same spot he and Derek normally had their dates. He smiled "Wow. This is definitely going to be a once in a lifetime first year anniversary. Thanks sweetums" Stiles said with sarcasm as he turned around but then he stopped.

"Derek."

"Yes Stiles?" asked Derek with a smirk on his face.

"Why is there a sold sign with a cleared area big enough for a house behind it?" Asked a surprised Stiles.

"Well I figured it was about time to actually get a place to live. I go here a lot and it has a great view so… I decided to build a house. I've already had the land inspected and I bought the entire 17acres around it. Not to mention I still have all my old property too, but Peter's planning on rebuilding the old family house to his liking, so I figured, why not find my own place? What do you think?" he asked an astonished Stiles.

"Where did you get the money?" Stiles asked finally being able to speak.

"My trust. You seriously think my parents wouldn't have had a backup plan just in case they died. Being a wolf means you're always targeted. My sis and I were left with over 100,000 dollars plus the insurance from the old house. My sister's money ended up going to me." He simply stated.

"Why haven't you ever used it before?" asked Stiles.

"Well never really had a reason to till now." He said to his love.

"Oh and what reason is this" asked a smirking Stiles as Derek walked up and lifted the boy in his arms.

"I found a family here. You, Scott, my pack and since you've set your heart and soul into going to the police academy to follow in your father's footsteps I figured might as well find a place cozy enough so you'll actually want to come and visit me." He said as he pecked the boy's lips with his own.

"Derek I think you know that no matter how far away I'll never be able to go a long time without you." Stiles answered returning a kiss. "Plus it's not even an hour away. It's like a 45 minute drive, 30 with the way you drive." Stiles continued with a sly smile.

"Yeah but a lot can happen in 45 minutes." Derek said without letting the boy go.

"Hm, like what?" asked Stiles.

Derek put on this you-asked-for-it smirk as he lifted the boy jogged over reaching a tent behind some trees. Derek opened it with one skillful hand and walked in. The tent was the size of a small room with a huge blow up mattress and comforters and blankets and even had two small lanterns on both sides of the bed.

Derek tossed Stiles down as he bounced on the airy mattress. "You're not going to pop this one like the last time are yo-"started Stiles but got cut off by the wolf that started eating his face.

With that the two young men slowly moved more on the mattress as they continued pressing up against each other. Their breath was catching on every kiss as Derek moved from Stiles' delicious mouth towards his ear as he began to nibble on it careful not to draw blood. He then moved down to Stiles button down t-shirt he had on and made quick work to unbutton them as his mouth melted against Stiles collar bone.

Then out of nowhere Derek bit down hard on Stiles earning a large gasp from Stiles as he dug his nails into Derek's back. Derek began to suck and nurse the now sensitive skin as Stiles let out a small whimper. Derek smirked against Stiles skin as he began moving towards Stiles nipples that were already hard.

He covered the left with his mouth while rubbing the right with his hand. Derek sucked and nibbled on the sensitive nipple while Stiles only moaned for more. After Derek was finished with the left he moved to the right repeating what he had done to the left and decided it was time to move on.

Derek left a trail of kisses down towards Stiles' pants that were snuggly zipped at his waist line. Derek undid the pants while Stiles' kicked off his shoes. Then in a swift move Derek pulled off Stiles' pants and then his boxers.

Then Stiles' looked up into Derek's eyes which were now red as the wolf pounced on the boy and all at once took the boy in his mouth without hesitation. He sucked and nibbled the poor defenseless member until Stiles couldn't hold it anymore and Derek sucked up all of the bitter tasting liquid.

After lapping up every single morsel Derek moved back up to devour Stiles' mouth again. He broke apart from the moaning tired boy who was starting to harden again as Derek rubbed him with his hand.

Derek quickly stripped and grabbed a tube of lube and poured some into his hand and rubbed some on his ignored dick. He lifted the boy up in the usual position and slowly slid into him. Entering him centimeter by centimeter as Stiles' once again stretched himself against the uncomfortable size of Derek's large penis.

Soon with a final push Derek fit himself all the way into him. While breathing hard Derek looked at his love, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Stiles looked up at boyfriend and smiled. "I'm perfect." He said. Derek leaned down and kissed him.

Derek then moved out of Stiles to the tip and then pushed all the way in, in a quick hard motion. Stile's gripped Derek's shoulders knowing that he was searching for his prostrate but even so each thrust was still a bit uncomfortable. After about 3 thrusts Derek heard Stiles' take in a sharp gasp as Stiles' said "there", but he didn't have to repeat that as Derek pushed in and hit it again and again and soon Stiles' could only see white as their bodies slapped together harder and faster as the two called out each other's name. Derek stroked Stile's member as the boy came. Derek pushed in a few more times and then came as well. He stayed within the boy as the two regained their breath and strength.

"Shall we go again?" whispered Derek into Stiles' ear while he kissed down his neck again.

"God Derek do you even have to ask?" replied Stiles as he gripped Derek's back to show him he was ready again.

Derek just smirked at the boy's brash show and figured he should be punished a bit. He grabbed the young man's wrists in one hand and moved into position again. He slowly entered him staring deep into Stiles' eyes.

Derek went all the way into Stiles and slowly retracted himself out. When he got to the very tip he shoved himself in and began to slowly exit again. He shoved himself in again finding Stiles' prostrate as Stiles moaned to Derek for more. Longing for him to rip through him like usual and take him fast and hard, but Derek wanted something different tonight. He was feeling something slow and torturing for the boy.

Derek began pushing himself hard and fast into Stiles hitting his spot each time while exiting slowly. It was making Stiles go wild writhing in tortured pleasure as Derek did it over and over again. He even started using his hand to match the movement as he stroked Stiles' length in time.

"Derek Please!" Stiles called out but Derek kept the act up. It took a lot for Derek as well. All he wanted to do was go all savage on the boy and make him scream with pain and pleasure as he thrashed underneath him, but he refrained, making sure Stiles could feel and understand his want, his desire to always be connected to the boy.

After 15 minutes of the continual torture Derek stopped after he mashed himself all the way in the poor boy. They both were breathing hard and both were being stretched to their complete max. Derek bent down and kissed his man.

He began just feeling Stiles' skin with his open hand stroking and caressing the smooth sweaty skin of his love. He waited. He wanted Stiles to wait to come. If he or Stiles even moved he would probably end up coming right then so he waited kissing Stiles instead as he began feeling a little less out of breath.

"Are you ready?" asked Derek still a little breathy. All Stiles could do was nod to compliance as he felt the older man's penis pulsate inside of him.

Derek once again slowly removed himself leaving Stiles to whimper in grief over the emptiness Derek left behind.

Derek was soon completely out of Stiles who looked about ready to cry over that fact. Derek smirked and kissed the boy once more before shoving himself all the way in, but instead of waiting and slowly removing himself Derek rushed with the exit and pushed in again.

Derek raked harder and faster into Stiles, as Stiles screamed with pleasure and he was pounded into the unstable mattress. The mattress soon began making the boys fall off of it so Derek released Stiles' hands so he could hold on as Derek gripped the bed to hard and soon a 'pop' sounded out and the boys melted to the floor.

Derek didn't mind this. Stiles would have said something but Derek kept hammering him. Stiles' dumpy nails dug the best he could into Derek's back as he moaned and yelled for more.

Derek worked harder and harder until Stiles couldn't scream out his name anymore and then Stiles came. With a few more strong strokes Derek joined him in coming but didn't exit Stiles. He leaned a little weight of his on the boy while they caught their breath.

"Wow Derek. Where did that come from?" asked a breathy Stiles.

Derek smirked in reply and waited a few more minutes.

"You popped the bed." Stiles complained. "How am I supposed to get a good night's rest now?" he said skeptical.

Derek smirked and said "Who says you'll be getting any sleep" as he began to stir back to life inside the boy.

"Again? Wow you're really horny tonight aren't you." stated Stiles as he gave Derek a sly smile.

"No, I just hold myself back for your sake, but because of the good news, why hold back. You can sleep all you want tomorrow." He stated with a crafty smile.

He leaned into Stiles ear "tonight, your mine." He whispered before slinking back out and began the next round of the night.

Derek rode Stiles until the sun was literally coming up over the trees that surrounded them as it reached down to touch the town to wake it up from the cool darkness.

Stiles was to spent to even move so he passed out in Derek's arms as the man wrapped him in a blanket, walked over with him and put him in his passenger seat and drove home to Stiles' house. His dad had amazingly started work in the morning and so Derek didn't have to explain this scene to him yet.

He walked upstairs and tucked Stiles in his bed. Then Derek curled up on Stiles back and folded his arms around the boy. Took a deep smell of him, kissed his fuzzy head and went to sleep, happily knowing when he wakes up he'll be starting his life with the most unbelievably loveable boy in the world.


End file.
